The Second Piece: Voyage to the Black Isles Part II
The wild party on Kraft's ship continues, as Kal along with Issac, Drew, and Hugeo tells his captain what had happened to them at Merceaux. Kraft: That was unusually reckless, Kal, even for you. Still, I'm glad you escaped. Still yet, what happened to the fruits you were sent out to get? Kal: H...heh...funny story...see, I scattered them around when the Marines captured me...and these guys ate them... Kraft: WHAT?? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NEVER TO INSTALL EJECTION DEVICES IN THE CHESTS??? *shakes Kal* Kal: I'm sorry! I didn't have many to choose from! Kraft: Ah well. Disappointing, but what's been eaten's been eaten. *Turns to the three* So would you guys like to join my crew? We could always use fruit users! Hugeo: No way! Issac: Uhhh...no. Drew: Thanks, but we'll have to decline. Pirating just doesn't suit us. Kraft: I see. As reward for bringing Kal back, you will always be welcome with us and have access to anywhere in the Black Isles. Feel free to spend the night here, as well! Issac: All right then. Kraft: But in the meantime, LET'S PARTY! Kraft and Kal join back in the party, while Issac, Drew, and Hugeo talk. Drew: I'm not sure, guys. His offer seemed kinda good. Hugeo: What? But pirates are evil! I'll never join them! Drew: These guys don't seem that bad. All they want is adventure! Issac: The Marines are already pursuing us anyways, and I like adventure, so why not? Hugeo: Aggg...I just don't want... Issac: I guess we'll talk this over in the morning. Kraft: Hey lady, care to dance? I have a lot of moves I can show you. *Drew uppercuts him* Drew: On second thought, it might be better if we don't stay here too long. The next morning, Issac, Drew, and Hugeo are deeply asleep in the crew's quarters, when suddenly they hear a shout followed by a loud noise. Nervan: Everyone up and to the deck! We're under attack! The pirates, including Issac, Drew, and Hugeo, rush up to the deck, where Kraft, Kal and some of the other pirates are firing cannons at the attacking ship. Kal: Given the captain's attitude, I thought this was a galleon or something! This should be easy, no problem! Kraft: Nervan! Get us closer to that ship, and everyone prepare for boarding! *He sees the trio* Feel free to hide belowdecks, but we could certainly use some help if need be. Kal: Oh, don't worry. These guys beat a Marine Commander up! They can certainly beat these guys, amirite? Issac: Uh...sure... Kraft's ship gets close to the attacker's ship, and he, Kal, his crew, and the trio swing across. They then clash with the crew. Drew: Take this! My ultimate Slingshot-Whipcatcher comination! *Stuns opponents with her slingshot before hitting them on the head with Whipcatcher* Meanwhile, some pirates rush toward Hugeo, but he turns his arm into magma. This is enough to make them jump overboard in fear. Issac: This is too easy! Within minutes, the entire attacking pirate crew lies fallen or captured. The Kraft pirates are victorious. Kraft: Who is the captain of this ship? Captain: I'm right here... The Kraft pirates turn in shock, because the voice has not come from a person, but rather from a loudspeaker. Kraft: What's going on here... Nervan: Captain! There's multiple ships coming from the east! Kal: Same from the west! To the pirates' shock, their ship is soon surrounded by a fleet of ships, led by...a supergalleon! On the bow of the Supergalleon stands the Captain. Captain: Pleased to make your acquaintance, Kraft! My name is Paine, and I'm going to annihilate your entire crew! Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Universe of Kaido Category:Voyage to the Black Isles Arc